


Unwanted Bonds?

by Hetalitale, orphan_account



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Coffee, Games, Kidnapping, M/M, NateWantsToBattle - Freeform, Sex, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalitale/pseuds/Hetalitale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack is pretty much the unnoticed member in a band, who is rivals with another.Their rival band hired a hitman to take him out. But what if the hitman wants to keep him for his own pleasure?





	1. Chapter 1

Anti hummed cleaning a dagger he held. He was sent to kill, Seán William McLoughlin, an Irishmen who worked as a side drummer. He had a price on his head, and Anti was looking forward to those two million thousand dollars. You see, Seán (aka Jack) is hated by a rival band, and they pay a hundred bucks and hour just so he'll get killed. He sighed shoving a few guns in his pockets, with a grapple hook, and his dagger, jumping out of his apartment window. Plummeting towards the ground he hooked a roof gliding up, and rolling, you see earlier he set a tracking device on Jack's coffee cup just to find his location.  
Seán had just finished practicing with the group and was currently packing up what he had brought. Which consisted of his coffee cup, drumsticks, phone, wallet, and his keys. It was all he needed to bring, thankfully. As much as he loved playing drums, he'd hate to constantly pack the set up, only to have to set it up again later. So, with a swig of his now cold coffee and a wave to the other members, he exited the building. Unfortunately, he didn't bring his car, it was a nice day earlier and he wanted to enjoy the weather, he also didn't plan on staying as late as he did. With a heavy sigh, he hastily shoved his drumsticks into his pocket and prayed they wouldn't fall out as he began walking. He was exhausted and planned to head right to his home and get to bed, but being the coffee addict he is, he contemplated if he should stop and get a fresh cup of coffee. Jack smiled and let out a chuckle, shaking his head. It'd be best to sleep, his band was competing in a competition next week. He was sure his band could win, although, that was all about to change in the next few hours.  
Anti jumped from roof to roof, hot on Jack's tail. He was gonna get Jack sooner or later and best it be now. He jumped down from the roof, his over coat softening the blow while he landed. He was right behind Jack while he grabbed his arm and put the blade to Jack's back."Scream and I won't hesitate to kill you right here now move with me and no complications." He whispered already walking off with Jack. He couldn't kill him just yet, Anti was one to break his targets down before that, but this one. This one was different to Anti, he was special because he looked similar to him.This was obviously not Seán's day. He stumbled slightly as he followed the male's instructions, not wanting to be stabbed in the back. Jack grumpily took a swig of his coffee. What can he say? Coffee was his go to, and he just so happened to have it on him. He was tempted to look back and see what his 'attacker' looked like, but with fast they were moving, he would surely fall. And that was something Seán did not want happening right now. Jack let out a small growl as he noticed his cup was empty and started mumbling profanities under his breath. Only to shut up when he felt more pressure from the blade."Something wrong?" The hitman growled and kept walking them to an alley way. He pushed Jack forward, his mask covered his face, while his hood covered his eyes, but the two irises glowed a bright neon green, and blue. He put the knife away pulling out his graffling hook, and handcuffs.  
"Turn around." The older snapped popping the locks open, and trotting closer.  
"I said turn around!" Anti yelled pushing him down and pinning him face first. He cuffed his hands get up, yanking Jack up. He pointed the gun to a roof, and held onto Jack's arm."Jesus! I just want some fucking coffee!" Jack snapped, not bothering to fight back. Yeah.... He was in a bad mood, probably not best to take it out on the guy that was literally kidnapping him. He grunted as a sharp pain exploded through his arm at the unusual position of it. If this guy was gonna treat him like trash, Seán was gonna do the same right back to him. Not really caring about the consequences. But hey, that's what happens when you take a tired Irishman who wants coffee. You get a literal pain in the ass. Jack glared at the male, silently cursing him out. If looks could kill, this guy would die a thousand times.  
Anti hooked the roof, gliding up with Jack. Once they reached the roof he pulled out a cup of coffee he stored in his jacket. Who knows how many things were in there! There was just loads of stuff. He grumbled reaching in his pocket for a key to unlock his muzzle, he did that for safety reasons, mainly because if he was in a fight it wouldn't come off to exposing his identity. So yeah he set the coffee down and turned around so Jack wouldn't see his face while he unlocked it.  
Jack's eyes widened as he saw the coffee cup. He attempted to reach for it, only to have his cuffs dig into his skin, causing a whine of frustration to leave him. He sat on the ground and slowly scooted toward the cup without trying to draw attention to himself. He didn't know what the hell this guy was doing, but once he saw that coffee, he paid no mind to anything but that. He leaned down and bit the rim of the cup before shakily bringing it up, allowing the liquid to soothe his throat. Why was it warm? Did this guy have a portable furnace? Jack rolled his eyes at his thoughts and shook his head, causing the cup to drop from his mouth. The Irishman growled and glared at his kidnapper.  
"I hate you. And I hate your cup." Funny, Seán wasn't even bothered by the fact he was being kidnapped, he just wanted some damn coffee right now. Was that too much to ask for?  
Anti turned around dropping the key five stories down.  
"Little shit." He growled sighing, he put the mask away grabbing the cup, and taking what was left.  
"My coffee not yours." He growled even more. It was obvious that the two had a weird coffee thing, well Anti was one to screw around with things, he had a problem with drugs to be honest. Like he can do it one time a year, but he'll go over board most of the time. He sighed dropping the empty cup, showing his face to Jack not caring. It was kinda like The Matrix you know? Like Anti was Jack from the future, that's how much they looked alike, but that prominent scar, and mismatched eyes gave away who was who.  
Seán stuck his tongue out, the coffee he had tamed his wild behavior a bit.  
"Hey, I think you dropped something. I hope it wasn't important." He snickered to himself. Yes, the Irishman was a smartass, if one could not figure that out. These two were gonna get along quite perfectly.  
"And technically, I drank the coffee first, so it's mine. I demand you get me more," that caffeine was a literal drug, and these to lookalikes wet going to most likely have an argument over it. For the first time, Jack analyzed his kidnapper, his jaw dropping at how alike they were. It creeped him out, what if this guy was him when he died? Jack shuddered at the thought.  
"No thank you," he mumbled to himself. He squinted, eyes traveling all over Anti's.  
"Who are you and why do you look like me?"  
"I'd ask you the same, that's exactly why I'm not killing you. Your rival band, the Logang? They sent me to kill you, they are paying big for it. But, I think I'll keep you and say I killed you." Anti purred bending down to Jack. "And the argue about the coffee, I made it. It was mine." He grumbled a little unpleased Jack got some of his brain stimulating serum. It was something that was supposed to enhance something in the brain to make you more focussed, now all this brat will be focussing on is bitching him to death. Oh boy this was gonna be fun. . . "Hmm?" Anti tilted his head, ear gauges heavy and following the gravity making him look like a puppy. He cocked a brow reaching to Jack, he grabbed a piece of paper connected in between his shirt collar. It had a distinctive blue and red marking. His eyes widened and he reached for a bandana covering his face.  
"We need to leave, like now!" Anti warned stated up and crumbling the paper between his fingers.  
"Awe. . . But that would ruin the fun Glitching Ghost." A man standing on one foot, on a peak. He had raven black hair, red beady eyes, grey skin, a pure black suit, and a chuckle that was unforgettable. He too had a mask, assassin code one o' one. Conceal, not reveal, number two was leave a trademark on your prey. Anti had a deal with carving a clover in the dead peoples skin, the man over head, Dark, or his assassin name, Raven's claw, he had a deal with painting the place in red and blue. It was just one of those things they both found a quirk for.  
"I found him! He is mine!" Anti seethed, glancing up to Dark. He always hated it when Dark stole his victims it just burned him.


	2. Well. If the Coffee Pays

Was now a good time to crack some jokes? Probably not, but Jack could sense the tension, and he did not like it one bit. Although, if they were about to get into a physical fight, Seán wouldn't mind seeing the two attractive males do so. That's right. Attractive. "Never thought the day would come were two hot men would fight over me. I feel honored," he chuckled and struggled to stand for a few seconds. After he managed to due so, he looked between the two. His statement seemed to cause slight amusement, but otherwise, it didn't break the ice.   
God, what crawled up their asses? Actually, never mind, the Irishman did not want to know.  
"Also, what kind of name is Glitching Ghost?" Jack snorted and raised a brow. He leaned toward Anti, mumbling quite loudly, "Who the hell is he? Fancy Nation?" Yeah, maybe it wasn't a good idea to make fun of the two males either. That may cause him some problems. But hey, if Seán was gonna die, he wanted to enjoy every last minute of this.  
"Also, leprechaun, I'm no one's, but myself," he swung his hips sassily, wishing he could cross his arms.   
"If any of you want this hot bod. You've gotta work for it." Whatever was in that coffee was definitely making him do and say things he was already regretting. But hey, it was the kidnapper's fault for just leaving his coffee unattended.   
If he knew what was best, he should have kept the coffee on himself instead of setting it down.  
Dark chuckled, this brat wasn't all that bad, no wonder Anti wanted to keep him alive.  
"Why thank you. My name is Raven's Claw cutie." He purred popping up behind them. Anti hissed darting around and pushing Dark back, he was not about to settle for this. . . .Old partner of his to steal what he found.  
"Fook off, I found him, why not go put on more make-up and leave me alone." He growled voice disoriented, and poppy. Dark smirked chuckling, but he then sighed, looking hurt.  
"Whatever happened between us love? I thought you liked me?"  
"That was long ago, and I don't care!" The green demon roared pushing Dark to the edge of the roof. The older grunted and balanced himself.  
"I'm sorry I slept with a women, but it was for business purposes."  
"Yeah? Well you didn't have to enjoy it. . ." Anti spat pushing him off, Dark had his own set of tricks grappling a roof getting somewhere safe. Anti took that time to grab Jack by his waist and run, jumping from building to building, getting as far away from Dark as possible.  
Seán pouted and allowed himself to quite literally be dragged. Now was not the time he wanted to fight back, this guy might drop him. He felt like a dying fish. You know, when they're on land and are just flapping around to some imaginary beat? He hung his head and began to make car noises whenever they were in the air. Before he paused for a second.  
"Wait, that guy wears make-up..? Ha! What the fook?!" Jack laughed slightly, shaking his head.  
"Also you two seem to have some fooked up relationship problems, glad I'm not either one of you," he stated and leaned into the demon, not like he had much choice.   
"Is Fancy Pants always so flirty? Should I start calling him Fancy Flirt?" Seán stuck his tongue out a bit in concentration.   
"Because Raven's Claw sounds gay. No offense." Jack didn't care if now wasn't the time to be cracking jokes and making fun. He just wanted some entertainment.  
Anti actually snorted, laughing joyously. He was planning on punishing the brat but this was nice, funny, and comfortable.  
"Eyeliner, yes, and yes fooked up relationships, and sure, we don't choose names, we are assigned names, but Fancy Flirt matches that jackass." He purred smiling.   
Once they reached Anti's house, which was seclude from human contact, he pulled the bandana off, throwing it in his pocket, and unlocking the door. He shut the door with his foot, setting Jack on his plush couch.   
He hummed tunefully, and pulled out his various of guns he had in the jacket, putting them in a safe.   
His dagger was stationed on his side while he pulled his jacket off. He was quiet masculine, but those curvy hips were undeniably sexy, it's not like Jack didn't have curves, but this guy, he must've worked out, and invented some kind of way to make his thighs thick because, damn they were.  
"Mm, Seán is it? Or Seen? Is it French, or American?" Anti asked walking over with a key to Jack's cuffs.


End file.
